


Time Traveler, Star Gazer (Where Are You)

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Ereri! [24]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Canonverse Week, Hallucinations, I Tried, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Angst, Light Praise Kink, Masturbation, Other, Parapraxis?, Pining, Smut, The Moon Is A Voyeur, canonverse, maybe a little?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Eren's gone, but Levi still feels him.





	Time Traveler, Star Gazer (Where Are You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisgirlsays22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/gifts).



> For my lovely friend Aer, for always being a light in my life. <3

The creaks and disembodied footsteps haunt me like the ghost you’re not. The chill in the air isn’t you’re lingering spirit beside me, it’s just empty space replacing something that was once full and warm. Nothing lingers here except the breath of memory which only beckons an ache in my chest. A skeletal hand that takes hold of my ribs and  _ rips _ .

Another petal falls from the last bouquet you’d given me the day you left, another sun rises and sets. Browning and dried out lavender and hyacinth litter the floor. It grates against my skull, the petals scream at me to clean and clean and clean until my hands dry like the shriveled flowers and bleed, but I can’t bring myself to grab the broom.

The tumped over vase and dead flowers are the last mess you left. It feels too much like letting go just yet to clean it up.

The full moon outside floods the bedroom with silver light, bathing me in a familiar romance that I can’t touch anymore. Not without you here. The moonlit kisses we shared, sex under stars and enveloped in the blanketing black of night, comes back to my mind and makes me a time traveler. I search and reminisce through galaxies of memory, of lost time and heartbreak to last the rest of my life, but is not enough to overwhelm the growing arousal in the pit of my stomach at the thought of you.

I feel your phantom hands roving the expanse of my body, feel your breath on my bare back that makes me shiver. I can’t help myself as I think of you, letting my hand reach down to wrap around my cock and tug. I roll onto my back and arch as I continue to pump myself to full hardness, keening and toes curling as your green eyes invade my thoughts.

_ “Good boy, Levi,” _ you would’ve said.  _ “You’re so good for me… Keep going… That’s it…” _

I moan louder when your voice echoes in my ears, flicking my thumb across my tip just like you would have. It hurts when I can hear you, panting and jerking at your own cock as you watch me in such a vulnerable state, but even worse when I see you. When I remember that you’ve run away where my hands and eyes can’t reach you. When I remember what you’re doing and how it makes you look to other people.

When I realize that my Eren is gone and he isn’t coming back.

_ “Levi… I’m close… Come for me, sweetheart…” _

I almost growl and reach for you, but I know my hand would only be met by empty air. I fist the bed sheets and continue to pump until my vision goes white and my body tenses from orgasm.  _ “Eren… Eren…” _ I whisper wantonly as my come splatters against my stomach and the vision of you is swept away into the night.

I take deep breaths as my body comes down from its one-sided high of you, looking out the window to find the moon staring. It watches me in the pathetic state I’m in, offering comfort and pity. But it can’t bring me what I want. It can’t grant my wish.

It can’t bring me you back.

“Eren,” I whisper to the stars, wondering if you’re looking at them too, wondering if you’re thinking of me too. “Please, come home to me.”


End file.
